ronriseofkingsfandomcom-20200216-history
Atlas/Sclavonia and Danubia
These lands, once haunted moors and woods, were in recent centuries settled by various groups of barbarians in the wake of the Roman empire's recession. Although they are of various ethnicity, one group stands dominant over others: the Slavs. The only reason why this part of Europe has not fallen to a pan-Slavic empire, however, is simply because the Slavs are too busy fighting each other and their neighbours. Indeed, they have had to jostle for space against quite a number of peoples: the Magyar in the Danube basin, and the Bulgars who have recently arrived in Thrace. Resource count file:rare.png Copper|link=Atlas/Sclavonia and Danubia#Carpathians Wine|link=Atlas/Sclavonia_and_Danubia#Central Plains link=Atlas/Sclavonia_and_Danubia#Lietuva|Amber link=Atlas/Sclavonia_and_Danubia#Moravia|Silver link=Atlas/Sclavonia_and_Danubia#Poland|Bison Salt|link=Sclavonia_and_Danubia#Pomerania Beaver Pelts|link=Atlas/Sclavonia_and_Danubia#Wallachia Supply: Lietuva; Silesia; Bohemia; Istria x 4 Notes Unification bonus: 50Total wealth: 200; ave territorial wealth: 13 The fertility and relatively high population of Eastern Europe, packaged as Sclavonia and Danubia for our benefit, means that it is a significant source of supplies for conquering armies. With over fifteen territories and five supply centres, it is thus a great prize worth fighting for. It is somewhat low on tribute however (with the exception of Istria with its trading and pirate ports), making it somewhat poor as far as tribute goes. Most rare resources are concentrated to the centre around Bohemia and the Baltic coastline, although some valuable resources such as wine (ideal for advancing knowledge and technology) and beaver pelts (which benefit exploration and rare locating in CtW) can be found to the south. The relatively exposed borders of Sclavonia and Danubia however means that it will most likely be intruded upon by many factions from other regions much later on - this is much in evidence with Mongol domination of almost all lands to the east in the late CtW. Strong diplomatic ties as well as wise allocation of resources are required in order to survive the first half of both late and early campaigns. Lietuva The homeland of the Lithuanians, Lietuva is known for its fabled deposits of amber, and the ferociousness of its people. Which is not without good reason given Lietuva's accessibility from the Varangian land of Gotland. Countless fights against the Lithuanians have not convinced their foils of ignoring them: they serve frequently as mercenaries to the many Slavic kynazy in the region. Kurzeme These lands, although left wild and uncultivated by their barbarian inhabitants, may yet yield good crops given that their soil is exceptionally fertile. Kurzeme is linked to Birka in the north via the Gulf of Finland, and Svealand west across the Baltic. Carpathians Like a knife stabbing deep into the soft belly of Central Europe, these lonely mountains in Eastern Europe form a crossroads between Sclavonia to the north and West, Danubia to the south, and Varangia to the east. The apparent poverty of these harsh highlands belie the riches that may be found within the earth's crust beneath them. Poland The great and expansive plains and forests of these lands have recently been settled by a group of Slavs who call themselves Polans. Although fracticious, they may yet build a mighty empire some day if a good ruler can be appointed to slam the noses of their feuding great men into line. Moravia Located just by the feet of the Carpathian highlands, Moravia is rich in silver, and is also a vital staging post for forays further south due to its landlocked nature. Bohemia Bohemia is a rich land because it is at the crossroads between the Slavic lands and the German peoples, but its latest inhabitants, a Slavic tribe known as the Czech, will not always be willing to share their wealth nor lands with others. Pomerania This Baltic coast between Germany and the Slavs is a vital keypoint for those fighting to control the Baltic trade. From here, ships can be dispatched to Sjaelland to the west, or northwards towards Gotaland. Thrace This spur of land separates the Black Sea and the Mediterranean, and is a vital hub and gateway to the riches of Byzantium on the Bosporus and Capadoccia, as well as the hoards of the Varangians and the barbarians of Krim. Or it would be so, were it not for the fracticious struggles of the many Bulgar nobles who call this part of Europe home. Istria Albeit infested by local pirates, this regions shows great promise for inter-Adriatic trade thanks to ties to neighbouring Venetia and Romagna if only law and order can be established here. Central Plains These plains by the banks of the Danube are known for their exceptional fertility, a fact which has not been lost on the local strongmen. Danube Basin A fearsome group of horse-riding nomads have settled this place, terrorising their neighbours and intent on calling it home. Wallachia Also called "Romania" by the Romans due to how the local Slavs have absorbed the Roman culture and language, Wallachia is known as a source of beaver pelts and brave men, all in equal measure. Wallachia is also a vital outpost on the Black Sea, with a maritime route to the Crimea. Dalmatia The mountainous nature of these lands makes it perfect for a life of brigandage and thievery. That said, a warlord seeking men of talent couldn't ask for more. Dalmatia is also of strategic importance as it is one of two lands in Sclavonia which have seaborne access to the Italian peninsula by way of neighbouring Romagna and Latium, in addition to entry into Western Asia by way of Epirus. *file:Bonus.png: Bandits Balkans These rolling hills are home to a group of Slavs called the Rascians, recently settled here as subjects of the Bulgars of Thrace. *file:Bonus.png: Treachery Missing regions: Transylvania, Moldova, Category:Atlas Category:CtW